


Unspoken

by sarcasticsra



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for 6x22, "Out of the Light". Basically, just for the adorableness in [this clip](http://hotch-rossi.livejournal.com/2741.html). Which kind of killed me. Could these two possibly _be_ any more married? There is a point where you just, you know, _implode_ from sheer domesticity, right? I mean, c'mon. The next stop is shopping for curtains, y/y? Thanks go to my friend Kelly for the beta.

Dave watches as Jack animatedly draws Aaron into some sort of discussion with several of his teammates, smiling in amusement. Aaron looks truly relaxed and happy, which is not a state that many get to see him in. He’s glad for the opportunity.

“Hi there,” says a cheerful voice suddenly, off to his left. Breaking out of his reverie, he glances over to see a petite, redheaded woman; she’s smiling brightly at him. “I’m Sally Jacobs. We haven’t seen you around here before.”

“David Rossi,” he replies. “It’s my first time.”

She smiles. “Aaron invited you?”

“He did,” he says. “I’m helping him coach.” A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “If you ask him, he’ll be sure to stress the word _assistant_. Don’t believe it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says, chuckling.

Dave glances back over at Aaron, grinning when he sees him chasing Jack around the soccer field. Sally follows his gaze, smiling as well. “He’s so good with Jack, and all the kids,” she says. “But he’s…reserved, isn’t he? Some of us were worried. But now you’re here! I’m glad about that.”

He pauses, not exactly sure how to respond to that. “I’m glad I could ease your worry,” he says after a moment.

“You really have.” She beams. “It’s good to know he has someone. How long have the two of you been together?”

“I’m sorry?” Dave asks. It doesn’t happen all that often, but here he is, actually surprised.

“You and Aaron?” she asks, and then her eyes widen. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I thought—with the way you look at each other, and act—and then he invited you to his son’s soccer game—I’m sorry, never mind, please excuse me.”

“It’s all right,” he says, but she’s already hurrying off. Dave watches her leave, thoughtful; shortly after, Aaron walks up to him, Jack in tow.

“Hey. Jack and I were thinking breakfast,” he says.

“Come with us!” Jack squeals.

Aaron smiles at him. “If you want.”

Dave smiles back. “Sounds fun.”

*

Dave ends up spending the whole day with Aaron and Jack. It’s a lot of fun, and when Aaron puts Jack to bed, he realizes it gives him a chance to enlighten him about his interesting conversation with Sally.

“So did you know,” he says from where he’s seated on the couch, as Aaron walks back into the living room, “that the other parents at the soccer game think we’re a couple?”

Aaron stops in his tracks and glances over. His expression is as stoic as ever, but Dave has made an art-form out of deciphering Aaron Hotchner’s stoic expressions. This one seems to be indicating surprise, along the level of deer-in-headlights. “They…”

“One of the moms introduced herself to me this morning,” Dave continues. “Sally Jacobs. She mentioned that she and the others had, on occasion, been worried about you, because you’re so reserved. Then she asked how long we’d been together.” His lips quirk into a smile at Aaron’s expression. The man is actually stunned—not, of course, that many people would be able to tell. He enjoys it.

“What did you say?”

“Not much,” he replies. “She ran away pretty fast after she realized she was mistaken.”

Aaron nods, his stoic expression changing ever-so-slightly. If Dave isn’t mistaken, he thinks he detects…worry? “I’ll clarify things next week.”

“I?” Dave asks, raising an eyebrow. “Am I no longer invited?”

“Of course you’re still invited,” Aaron replies. Dryly, he adds, “You’re my assistant.”

He rolls his eyes, but he smiles. “You keep telling yourself that.”

*

For the rest of the week, Dave considers Aaron more closely. He notices that he’s slightly standoffish, shying away from the casual physical contact they usually share, keeping his distance.

He wonders about that. He wonders why.

When they’re back in DC after their latest case, he finds Aaron in his office. “Bright and early tomorrow?”

Aaron hesitates, just barely. From anyone else, it would be meaningless, not even worth considering. From Aaron, it says multitudes. “Bright and early,” he replies, not glancing up from his paperwork.

He eyes him. “What’s wrong, Aaron?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says, finally looking up. “Was that all you needed?”

“You’ve been acting different,” he says, meeting his gaze. “Ever since I told you about what Sally said. So I repeat: what’s wrong, Aaron?”

“And I already answered. Nothing.”

“And there’s no way in hell I’m letting you get away with that answer,” Dave replies. “Who do you think you’re talking to? It’s me. David Rossi. I’ve known you sixteen years, remember?”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what to tell you, Dave. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Fine, you want to play this game? I’ll figure it out,” Dave says. “Let’s see. When I told you what Sally had said, you were surprised,” he starts, then stops, thinking about how Aaron had seemed when he’d told him. Deer-in-headlights. “No, not surprised. You were stunned. _Caught_ , like she’d noticed something you thought you’d hidden—because then you were worried. And now you’re trying to push me away. Most people would think it was aversion, that you’d been offended, but I know you better than that. You’re not a bigot.” He laughs as it all falls into place, shaking his head. “No, you’re just an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Aaron says, raising an eyebrow. His expression is so blank that it says everything to him.

“Do you really think she would have thought we were a couple if it were just you?” he asks, giving him a look. “I believe, as the song goes, it takes two.”

“I…” he says, uncharacteristically speechless. “Dave. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

He smirks. “You’re a profiler too. You tell me.”

Aaron gives him an unimpressed look. Its effectiveness is severely damaged when the corners of his lips turn upwards, into a small smile. “We should get dinner.”

Dave grins at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

*

They don’t talk much at dinner, but it isn’t awkward. It’s never really awkward, not with them, this past week notwithstanding. Even then, it could have been worse.

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you order the wine, Aaron,” Dave informs him, because there are some things that do need to be said.

“Let me guess. It’s the Italian in you,” he replies, dry as ever.

He pretends not to notice. “Yes, as a matter of fact, it is,” he says, haughty. Aaron laughs.

Dave orders the best red wine off the list.

*

After dinner, they pause in front of Aaron’s door, eyes meeting. There’s a moment between them, one full of understanding and desire, and then Dave leans in and kisses him.

“Jack’s at my sister-in-law’s for the night,” Aaron murmurs when they break apart.

“Just what kind of guy do you think I am, Aaron Hotchner?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

His eyes are laughing. “Impatient,” he says, and then he kisses him again, hard and passionate.

“Okay,” Dave says after, slightly breathless. “Yeah. That’s accurate.”

“I know.” Aaron smirks. “Let’s go inside.”

They do.

*

“If they keep this up, we may actually want to start keeping score,” Dave says to Aaron as the game wraps up. Aaron smiles as he watches Jack talking with several of his teammates.

“Your soccer formations helped,” he says, smirking. “You make a good assistant.”

Dave rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything, holding up a hand when he spots Sally Jacobs nearby. “Hey, Sally,” he calls, waving, and she waves back, looking embarrassed. He grins, throwing an arm around Aaron’s neck, squeezing his shoulder. “To answer your question? About a day.”

Sally looks confused for a brief moment, but then she breaks out into a wide grin. She waves again, this time at Aaron and with much more enthusiasm, before one of the other parents draws her into a conversation.

“Was that really necessary?” Aaron asks, giving him a look.

“I thought so,” he replies, unrepentant.

Aaron’s expression remains unamused. It doesn’t fool Dave for a second. “So, breakfast?” he asks, and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Breakfast sounds good,” he replies. “I’ll get Jack.”

Dave watches as Aaron heads for his son, looking relaxed—and happy. He likes seeing it.

Maybe now he’ll get to see more of it.


End file.
